deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Corruption
I will finish the article soon, please leave it alone for a while. Skalgar 16:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't notice the discussion until after minor edit; still, no major changes. Fixed some spellings and added Sources section. Auguststorm1945 16:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Its ok :) Skalgar 17:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Is it Possible that the curroption is actualy almost all the bosses of dead space and extraction? because befor we fight the leviathan we saw a lot of that fleshy thing all over the place is like the leviathan, the orchin and the slug where all conected by the curroption and the fleshy stuff can evan be the drag tentacles because some times when i saw the alien guts i also saw the same geometri of the darg tentacles inserted inside it! can this info be added in the page? Adriano Tomás Portugal 21:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ps: i have lots of text errors if you see some plz correct them. or just don´t make fun of me ;) Adriano Tomás Portugal 21:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Then, learn to use an English spellchecker. Mozilla and Google Chrome has spellchecking plugins. >.> - Sketchist 00:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's all a very vague subject, this wall-meat. We know it's reanimated matter and the Necromorphs are reanimated organisms, however we don't yet know whether or not that's where the differences end, and by extension whether we really should treat the stuff as separately as we do at the moment, in regards to biology and all that great stuff. It's like everything else we don't know alot about, we've gotta wait and see if it's elaborated upon in the future. SteveZombie 17:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) New screenshot needed. I don't know if it's my monitor (an LCD HDTV, which in itself is pretty bright, in terms of base gamma settings) or what, but I spent forever waiting for a screenshot of The Corruption to load before I realized that it had, and that it was just so dark as to be nearly indistinguishable from the page's own background. Can we get a brighter screenshot if that's possible? 06:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) predcon :I noticed this too, and also waited for a screenshot to load before realising that there was one, it is way too dark and a brighter one is needed.RabidMonkey303 18:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I took a brighter photo, however the photo is of poor quality because I took it on my phone. A better one is still needed, but this is a temporary improvment from the last.RabidMonkey303 19:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The corruption contains human bodies too When I was playing through Dead Space, I noticed that when I got closer to the Leviathan I was able to see the outlines of human bodies. Not only that, but in the Dead Space animated comic, one of the characters was absorbed into the corruption. Perhaps there should be mention of this somewhere on the page? Shadowdragon00000 17:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Did you hear this one story three years ago, about a woman who stayed in her bathroom for three years, on the toilet? When the door was opened, she couldn't get off the toilet because her skin actually grew around the toilet. It fused itself with the porcelain. I imagine this is the same case as with the corruption. Those Gaurdians you see on walls..If you ask me, they're the result of a dead body lying against a wall. The corruption spreads, and tangles with the bodies flesh while growing, and as the corruption spreads up the walls, it brings the body up with it, for now the body is part of the corruption, and as such, it absorbs the body, growing around the arms, the head, and since the human body morphs when it is combined with the alien bacteria of a necromorph, well..You pretty much have a necromorph..Because the corruption is basically made of the same stuff. I was surprised that nobody mentioned this. This absorbtion that the book mentions, well..How do you think a gaurdian is made? The necromorphs were inspired by The Thing, John Carpenter. And alien in that movie behaves in the same way that the corruption does. It absorbs the bodies it comes into contact with. Iluvnecromorphs:) 06:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Alien? So, the Divider was inspired by The Thing. If you ask me, all the necromorph bacteria itself was inspired by the movie..But that's just opinion. Any of you seen the movie Aliens? That black stuff that forms on the walls after a Xenomorph infestation looks and acts very similiary to the corruption in Dead Space. The Corruption appears AFTER the outbreak, in the same way that the black stuff does in the films and video games. Maybe the corruption was inspired by that. Iluvnecromorphs:) 07:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Does it matter? 09:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Does it matter that the USM Valors logo is seen on the corner of the doors on the USM Valor in Dead Space? No, but there are still a bunch of fuckin bullets, talking about the logo being seen. I'm just saying..It could be used for the Trivia section Iluvnecromorphs:) 09:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Does it matter who stole who's idea? We have a section for that nonsense in the general Necromorph article. 09:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? The USM Valor logo wasn't my idea. I was just saying that a lot of stuff on this wikipedia doesn't matter at all. I don't see how THIS one idea would make it any different. And this "nonsense" you call, is why there's a "Trivia" sectionIluvnecromorphs:) 09:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC). :::You should try not to miss the point and reread the whole convo. Still, there is a section for that nonsense in the general Necromorph article. Post all supposed inspirations there. 09:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::In the Divider section, it says that it was inspired by The Thing, in Trivia. Iluvnecromorphs:) 09:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not anymore. 10:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::You did that on purpose! You can't do that stuff without the consent of othe users! You can't delete content unless other people agree!Iluvnecromorphs:) 10:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually anybody can edit any page as they see fit, and any edit can be undone at any moment. We've been removing this kind of comparison for a couple of months now. As I told several times in a row already - we have a special page for "inspirations". 11:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Actually, Subtank deleted that section of "inspiration" on the Necromorph page quite a while ago. Razr459 13:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Fine! Don't add it. But you who deleted the section. Don't delete the Trvias! They're fun to read!Iluvnecromorphs:) 13:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have to be fair here and say that the black stuff on the walls in Aliens was the first thing I thought of when I played the game, but we can't go making comparisons willy-knilly; that's why we all had to stomp out rumours that the Vintage Suit was designed around the Big Daddy suit from Bioshock. Also, though, I don't see the black stuff actively functioning as a long-term threat to the survival of the unfortunate crew of the Sullaco, aside from acting as somewhere for the Xenomorphs the hide, nor do I see any Necromorphs (aside from Drag Tentacles) hiding in the walls, vents don't count. Captain tweed 05:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Human flesh?... So the corruption is basically like a piece of human flesh, but the decaying tissue multiplies at an extremely alarming rate?... If so, that's pretty disgusting :P Zoey95 12:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC)